Engraved in Time
by Heart of the Anime
Summary: Who shall rise and fall in the tournament to discover the strongest trainer? Who shall fight the hardest to obtain the title of honor? Who shall discover what it takes to truly be the best? Who shall win the coveted title of top victor? The Immortal Clash is a tournament set up to find the worlds strongest trainer... Are you the one? SYOC OPEN! (Adopted from Engraved In Time.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, it's me Heart of the Anime and with the new story I newly adopted from Engraved in Time. I couldn't resist the opportunity to scoop such a great story from this new author. I'm afraid to say this Prologue can only reveal so much and it's a bit on the shorter side compared to the length I usually write. There's so much plot and amazing ideas put into this story that in future chapters you will come to enjoy a lot. Much more excitement is promised in future chapters. And I'll give you a good little future teaser "The Immortal Clash is only part of the actual story line."**

 **Yes, this is an SYOC. The Rules and OC Form are on my profile but be warned read the story first, leave a review, and then go back to look at the Rules and Form.**

 **Disclaimer: Heart of the Anime does not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Recognition, Valour, and Strength...

Three things that people have sought for many years. With the aid of their Pokemon Partner's, they have fought and trained to become unbeatable. Through the years, Trainers and Pokemon have strived for some kind of title that would set them on a throne above the rest. A title that would leave their names forever engraved in time. A type of title where people would sing their name in a collection of songs. A title where their power and brawn would make anyone want to confront and challenge them.

So, began the search for an idea...

Objectives, concepts, notions, hypotheses, and abstractions were thrown into a building brainstorm until it all came together to form a single idea. A spark was ignited in the brains of these people, and so created what was to be known as The Immortal Clash, a tournament to decide the strongest trainer in the world.

Word spread quickly throughout the world as talk of the tournament began to reach the ears of strong trainers. But for them, they thought it was just a mere rumor that had sparked their interest until the official word came out... and soon it became their burning ambition to compete in this astounding match of strength. So they began to train with their Pokemon partners harder, beyond the limits of lesser trainers... but these trainers went to the greatest extent... beyond the farthest reaches thought possible. Thoughts of glory and fame fueled the motivation of their new dream to be recognized as the greatest trainer in the world.

After what seemed like months... No, years, of training and waiting, registration for the tournament began. However, one could not simply enter and be in the official tournament. They must register for the many smaller tournaments spread across the world and win one of those to receive the red invitation with the golden seal of the crown on it. But all those that enter one tournament and lose have lost their chance for the coveted title and will not be allowed to enter another one... only one shot is given to get into the official tournament. Only the strongest will survive to the end.

Then the registration venues opened up and people began to flock towards them like Heracross to Honey. All forms of mechanical transportation; cars, boats, airplanes, trains, etc.. easily became overloaded by the onslaught of people seeking to register for the tournament. For those that were unable to secure those type of transportation, they relied on their trusted Pokemon partners; flying-types soared through the air, water-types traversed the waters, and other land Pokemon helped their trainer's get across the land to the destined locations. It was not long until the venues were closed and the smaller tournaments was set to take place.

And each trainer was ready for the challenge of a lifetime... ready to have their names forever engraved in time.

* * *

 _Jubilife City, Sinnoh._

"And Garrison Smith's Bronzong is down for the count, this leaves him down to his very last Pokemon. How will his opponent Carson Wildsmith react to this final Pokemon with three of hers remaining?" The emcee's question boomed across the stadium courtesy of the speakers while the crowd cheered on the battling trainers.

A girl of eighteen stood tall as a large grin appeared on her heavily tanned face. A heather colored eye closed as a wink was issued at the opponent and wavy brown hair shook from its messy ponytail as Carson's body resonated with a charming laugh. Returning her Staraptor to the confines of his poke ball with a thank you she placed it back onto her black belt and plucked another matching red and white one. Pressing a slender finger to the button in the middle the poke ball enlarged in her hand. Then she briefly spun it on her right pointer finger before tossing it into the air with an overhand throw.

"Aedus, show them your power!" Carson called out. The poke ball opened up in a blinding flash of white light and formed the shape of a bipedal, primate-like Pokemon with reddish-brown coloring and white patches of fur across his chest, head, and lower legs. Circular, swirled gold markings adorned his body and a bright flame on the top of his head.

"Infernape-nape!" The Flame Pokemon pounded his chest as a sign that he was ready to battle.

"Drapion show this monkey what you're made of!" Garrison yelled. A fairy large, purple scorpion-like creature materialized in front of Garrison. It had a pair of eyes with protrusions between them, an intimidating mouth with large fangs, and a thin upper body. "Ladies first."

"That's your mistake," Carson replied. Then with a snap of her fingers she called out her first command to Aedus. "Okay, Aedus use Flare Blitz and cause some damage!" Jumping to his trainer's command Aedus started off at a quick spring towards the Drapion in front of him. A bright red and orange flame began to cloak his running form and with each passing second it grew in intensity.

As the dual Fire/Fighting-type neared Drapion Garrison gave his Pokemon a command to dodge the incoming attack but Aedus had other plans. Drapion attempted to dodge downward but the flaming form of his speedy opponent slammed into him. Letting out a cry of his name Drapion was thrown backwards from the pure power of the Flare Blitz while Aedus stood up tall. Small sparks of blue energy zapped away some of Aedus energy from the recoil of using Flare Blitz.

"Drapion, Pin Missile!" Garrison urged his Pokemon. Struggling to get back to his feet Drapion made slashing motion with his arms. Then from his hands flew sharp missiles of energy that went straight for the Infernape in front of him.

Unfortunately for Garrison the brown-haired girl on the other side of the field was ready for that attack and had the finishing move prepared. "Aedus, Dig!" Carson commanded her Pokemon. Both trainer and Pokemon shared a matching as the Infernape dug his way into the ground. The Pin Missile soared aimlessly over head and collided with a side of the stadium since it's original target had disappeared.

Drapion began to look around with an anxious look on his face as the ground around his large body began to rumble. The bits of dirt and loose rock around Drapion's feet shook as small cracks appeared around the large Pokemon. Then the ground gave away and Aedus primate form appeared below Drapion and using his fist gave him a swinging uppercut. Dust rolled behind the Poison/Dark rolling body as it stumbled backwards from the super-effective attack.

Aedus stood victorious over the fallen body of Drapion and let out a searing blast of fire into the sky as an extra sign to his victory. The large grin from earlier appeared back onto Carson's tanned face but continued to grow until it get any wider and gave away to the fun-loving youth's pride she had in her Pokemon. Her long strides closed in the distance between her and her beginner Pokemon before they both headed to the stand where the emcee was with her prize.

"Congratulations to you Miss Carson Wildsmith. That was a wonderful battle between you and your Pokemon. Here is your prize." The emcee's smooth hand held a small red box with a golden ribbon tied delicately on top of it. Gently grabbing the tiny box Carson wasted no time in ripping the ribbon off and looking inside the box. Putting her hand she brought out a folded piece of white paper and unfolded it. Resting inside of the white paper was a ripped piece of paper that resembled part of a map. Then bringing the unfolded paper to her eyes Carson began to ready what was on it.

 _Congratulations, you have won the qualifiers tournament that you have entered. Unfortunately, this is only the beginning of the journey. More is to come but for now report to the coordinates listed on the front of this paper. They will lead you to the location of the next test. May luck be with you mighty trainer._

"That's it?" Carson spoke out loud. Aedus and her titled their heads to the side as they looked at the coordinates. "At least we're one step closer to the Immortal Clash. Let's go Aedus, the next challenge is awaiting us." With a nod of his head Carson and Aedus headed off of the battlefield and to the next location that the letter had listed. Clutching the map piece close to her side Carson wondered what exactly the next challenge will bring.

* * *

 **That's all for now. I am letting you know there is a lot more to the story than I can reveal in the Prologue. I added in a brief introduction of one of the characters to add in a bit more length to the original Prologue that Engraved In Time had written. I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be significantly longer and introduce more characters and the next part of the challenge that brings them one step closer to The Immortal Clash.**

 **The Rules and OC Form are on my Profile. I recommend you read the rules closely before submitting if you fail to follow one your OC will be disqualified.**


	2. Beginning of the End

**Hey, everyone! Happy late Christmas! Happy late New Year's Eve! And Happy Late New Years! Sorry, it's been so long since I updated… I've been really busy with school finals and getting ready for the new semester. Even though this chapter is not as long as I usually right it's filled with a ton of action that will not disappoint… at least I hope not. I welcome any reviews and OC's.**

 **Yes! That mean's the SYOC is still open and I'm still looking for about 11 more OC's. You can submit in another OC if you want too but no more cold, loner characters! That's what most people have submitted. Oh! And no more trainer's from Hoenn, I already have 4.**

 **I want to point out that some OC's will get trailers and that the rest will start appearing later on at the official Immortal Clash tournament. Don't worry each character will be given a good spotlight in the battle to appear and each OC that is accepted will play a big role in future chapters.**

 **Now, onto the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

All around the world the sounds of clashing Pokemon echoed. Attack after attack was launched at an unforgiving opponent, each Pokemon and Trainer's mind set on defeating the adversary before them. The pained cries of the fallen warriors reached the ears of viewers signaling yet another victor emerging from the small trials.

And so the smaller trials were coming to an end and their winner's being announced.

* * *

 _Mauville City, Hoenn_

 _Character: Kyna Carmichael by Heart of the Anime._

The cheering of the crowd reflected across the stadium as the battle was coming to an end. What once was a spotless battlefield was littered with deep craters and multiple cracks. A defeated Seviper lay fainted on the ground across from unscathed Xatu. The trainer standing a few feet behind the Xatu let a bored sigh escape her mouth as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Is that all you're capable of Timothy? Your Seviper and Crobat were both knocked out by one attack from my Xatu, Kisho. I hope your last Pokemon has more fight in them then those last two." The girl told the older male across the battlefield. Her arctic colored eyes held a cold gaze as she stared down her opponent while he called out his final Pokemon onto the field.

"My last Pokemon is Shiftry," Timothy said as a Grass/Dark-Type Pokemon materialized in front of him. The large, brown bipedal Pokemon waved it's green leafy hands in an intimidation tactic that failed to get the Xatu's attention. "This is where the battle changes Kyna… I refuse to let myself be defeated by a youngin' like yourself. Let me show the power of my toughest Pokemon. Go! Shiftry, power up your Razor Wind!" Following his trainers command Shiftry's body began to spin around forming a powerful burst of wind.

"Kisho, wait for them to make the first move and then counter it," Kyna told her trusted Mystical Pokemon. The bird didn't even blink an eye at her instead continuing stare at nothing, seemingly lost in thought. _Hmm, Kisho doesn't seem interested in this battle either; Timothy's Shiftry must not be on a high enough level for Kisho to consider him worth battling. I can't use my usual Future Sight attack at the beginning of the battle because it doesn't affect Dark-Types but I've got other moves that Kisho can use to knock out Shiftry._

"Shiftry, Razor Wind!" Timothy yelled. Suddenly, the Wicked Pokemon stopped spinning and hurled a barrage of blades of air at Kisho. The black eyes of the Xatu became outlined in a bright blue light when the Razor Wind reached Kisho but instead of hitting its target the attack froze mid-air. Then Kisho lifted one wing with a blank expression on his face and swung it through the air launching a large blade of air of his own. ( **A/N: sorry If that got a little confusing but it's grammatically correct XD.**

With a thump Kisho's Air Slash collided with Shiftry's brown body and sent the Pokemon flying towards the stadium wall. A cloud of dust appeared around Shiftry when his body made contact with the steel wall that obscured the Pokemon from everyone's view. Waiting patiently for the dust to clear Timothy's body went rigid when his toughest Pokemon fell from the wall into a heap on the ground, black swirls present in his eyes.

"How is that possible?! Shiftry was taken with one hit too… shit!" Timothy cursed. Taking Shiftry's pokeball into his hand he returned the fallen Pokemon's form into the confines of the red and white sphere. Looking across the battlefield Timothy gave Kyna a hard glare at the smirk present on the young teen's face. "By what method did you use to defeat me Kyna? I demand an answer now!" The anger in Timothy's voice rose with each word as he continued to glare at Kyna's slim form.

"It's simple Timothy," Kyna began. "Seviper and Crobat were both Poison-Types, weak to Psychic-Type attacks. They were easily taken down by Kisho's Psychic because it was super-effective. Shiftry, though a Dark-Type, may have been unaffected by Psychic-Type moves but still fell to a super-effective Air Slash because he was also a Grass-Type. Overall, all of your Pokemon lacked good Defense and Special Defense stats. It's no question why they fell to Kisho's powerful attacks… well in this case weak because he wasn't fighting at full strength; your Pokemon never stood a chance. Honestly, I expected more of a challenge from an older trainer like you with more experience. I suggest training a lot more so you don't lose to a… as you say youngin' like myself again." Kyna's voice held a harsh tone as she returned Kisho back to his pokeball, whispering praise to the Mystic Pokemon.

Hanging his head in shame Timothy exited the battlefield muttering curses under his breath. Letting out an amused laugh Kyna headed over the emcee to receive her prize. "Congratulations to you Miss Kyna Carmichael. That battle was truly astounding, your Xatu did not take a single point of damage. Here is your prize." Taking the red box tied delicately with a gold ribbon into her hand Kyna examined the small item in her palm.

 _This is it? For a competition this big I expected something a bit larger… maybe even flashier. I'm a bit underwhelmed here… how disappointing…_ Opening up the box Kyna found a small slip of paper and a small piece of a map with coordinates written on the back. Unfolding the small slip of paper Kyna's arctic eyes scanned over contents of the message written on it.

 _Congratulations, you have won the qualifiers tournament that you have entered. Unfortunately, this is only the beginning of the journey. More is to come but for now report to the coordinates listed on the front of this paper. They will lead you to the location of the next test. May luck be with you mighty trainer._

Rolling her eyes Kyna threw the folded paper to the ground and read the coordinates on the map piece. "The next part of the tournament is here? I didn't expect that. That type of environment is going to give my Pokemon a challenge that they'll be sure to enjoy." Tucking the map piece into a safe place Kyna headed off to her destination.

* * *

 _Lilycove City, Hoenn_

 _Character: Quincy Braga by Legacy918_

The crowd of adoring young girls screamed loudly as Quincy's Blaziken stood proudly over the opponents defeated Pokemon. A brilliant smile graced Quincy's pale features as he gave his starter Pokemon a thumbs-up for his hard work on defeating the opponents Pokemon. This simple action caused the crowd to erupt into another set of screams, girly giggles, and the declaration shouts of love for Quincy. The smile on the young adult's face grew to a coquettish grin and with a wink of his amethyst colored eyes the crowd of girls were sent into another screaming frenzy.

Blaziken rolled his eyes in annoyance at the act his trainer was doing and urged him to pay attention to the battle. When Quincy had turned his attention back to the battlefield his opponent had already sent out his final Pokemon, a powerful-looking Tyranitar. The eyes of the Quincy slightly widened at the size of the large Pokemon that was glaring at him along with his own Blaziken. "What?" The orange-haired boy questioned. "Blaziken, you know I have to give my loving and adoring fans attention. It's unfair of them to throw all of their energy into cheering for me and for myself not to give them a simple piece of my attention in return. Nonetheless, it's time to end this and claim my prize."

"Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself? This battle isn't even over yet." The opponent shouted from across the battlefield.

"It's about to be Devin," Quincy shot back. "Your Tyranitar happens to be a dual Rock/Dark-Type... for others this may appear as a problem but I know I can take it out with one move."

"Not going to happen! Tyranitar, Earthquake!" Lifting one of his massive feet the towering green Pokemon slammed it onto the ground. Immense quakes shook the ground beneath Blaziken but the Blaze Pokemon was ready. Using the momentum from the shaking earth Blaziken pushed off the ground and soared into the air. The claws on Blaziken's right hand extended in a glittering blue light as power built up in them. Grounding his teeth together Devin wasted no time in calling out another move. "Grr, Tyranitar hold Blaziken back with Rock Slide. Don't let that Pokemon get near you!"

"Tyranitar, Tyranitar!" The Psuedo-Legendary let out a mighty roar while his body became outlined in a silver energy. Large chunks of the battlefield lifted up into the air and floated above Blaziken's current position in the sky as he headed for Tyranitar. Then the rocks stopped floating and started hurling towards Blaziken. A cocky smirk began to grow on Devin's as the wreckage headed towards Quincy's Pokemon.

"Blaziken use that Rock Slide to climb higher into the air! Then come back down and spin while continuing your Sky Uppercut! We will not be defeated!" Quincy countered. Blaziken looked at his trainer and gave him a nod. Turning himself around in the air Blaziken let the rocks get closer before he began to scale them with ease. Pressing his long legs against the rough surface of the wreckage Blaziken climbed higher into the air. When there were no more rocks to climb Blaziken turned his tall body down towards Tyranitar with his right arm thrust forward and began to spin at a dizzying speed. "Finish it with one move Blaziken!" Quincy encouraged his beginner Pokemon.

"Unleash your Hyper Beam, Tyranitar!" Devin yelled. Quickly opening his mouth Tyranitar released an orange beam with astounding power. "Your Blaziken is finished."

"I wouldn't count my top Pokemon out that easy. Blaziken, now!"

When the Hyper Beam reached Blaziken he had a plan; using his spinning momentum to his advantage Blaziken twirled around the Hyper Beam and stuck Tyranitar square in the chest with his Sky Uppercut. The green Pokemon fell backwards from the hit and the ground shook lightly from the heavy Pokemon's weight. The black swirls in Tyranitar's eyes signaled the defeat of the Psuedo-Legendary that lay fainted on the torn battlefield.

"I told you I'd win." Quincy spoke up. The crowd erupted in a loud applause and loud whistles when Quincy was officially declared the winner of the battle.

"I can't believe it! I lost to some pretty boy!"

"Well, you're right Devin I am dashingly handsome."

Devin scoffed at Quincy while returning his defeated Tyranitar to his pokeball. Mumbling under his breath the beaten teenager stormed out of the battle stadium in a huff. "He couldn't stand being near my gorgeous self, right ladies?" Quincy asked the crowd.

Immediately the crowd burst into another screaming frenzy at Quincy's question. Blaziken and Quincy's eyes connected and Quincy could see the annoyance written across the Blaze Pokemon's red face. Giving his Pokemon a sheepish grin they headed over to the emcee. "You had the crowd of young girls screaming most of the match, that's a big accomplishment young man, and so is winning this part of the tournament. Here is your prize." The emcee joked.

Pulling the gold ribbon off of the red box Quincy opened it up and looked inside. A small slip of folded paper sat next to a ripped map piece with coordinates written in a beautiful calligraphy font. Taking the small folded paper into his fingers Quincy read the finely written words on the paper delicate paper.

 _Congratulations, you have won the qualifiers tournament that you have entered. Unfortunately, this is only the beginning of the journey. More is to come but for now report to the coordinates listed on the front of this paper. They will lead you to the location of the next test. May luck be with you mighty trainer._

Reading the note over again Quincy felt disappointment rise in his stomach. "I expected more of a prize; didn't you Blaziken?" The Fire/Fighting-Type let out a grunt of agreement. "Blaziken, go fetch my bag and bring me my map, let's find out where these coordinates are at." Within seconds Blaziken returned to his trainers side with a backpack and map in his hands. Tossing the backpack onto his shoulders Quincy opened the map and looked for the coordinates that were listed on the torn map piece. "Whoa! We have to go there! Alright, now that's a challenge to get too... hopefully I don't damage my good looks by traveling that far into such an untamed place. Well, let's go buddy and get a head start before those fans of mine find out where we're going."

With a turn of his heel Quincy ran out of the stadium with Blaziken by his side. Not too far behind the duo was a large crowd of screaming fan-girls right on their heels futilely attempting to follow their beloved battler to his next destination.

* * *

( **IMPORTANT A/N: WARNING: THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER CONTAINS A LOT OF SWEAR WORDS, IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT THEN SKIP THIS PART. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** )

 _Rustboro City, Hoenn._

 _Character: Elizabeth "Lizzie" Orion by DJTiki._

"That battle was the shit! Fucking amazing!" A girl yelled as her opponent's Floatzel fell to the ground, the black swirls of defeat in it's eyes. Meanwhile, her Sceptile remained standing with several scratches on him that the Grass-type didn't even seem to notice. "Good job, Vine. Alright, my ass-hat of an opponent let's finish this battle. It's been mediocre so far; you're Pokemon have been defeated so easily by my Sceptile an Claydol. I want to wrap up this up and receive my prize. Bring it on, bitch!"

"You little piece of shit!" The opponent shot back. "How the hell am I suppose to counter your reckless battle style when you won't give me a chance?"

"Be faster?" Lizzie shrugged. "Vine, do you want to finish up this battle?" Lizzie's trusted partner shook his angled head eagerly and as he was about to take his battle stance again a flash of white light shot from one of Lizzie's pokeballs and formed into a light blue dragon with clouds on her body. "Cloud, what are you doing?"

"Altaria-taria!" The Dragon/Flying-type squawked. _I want to battle! No way, is that overgrown, fat, green lizard finishing off the battle! It's my turn!_

"I should have known this would happen... Alright, Cloud you can finish the battle. Vine, sorry pal but you can battle in the next round, I promise." Vine glared at the cheeky grin that had appeared on Cloud's face and retreated back to Lizzie's side with a grunt of anger. "This clusterfuck has messed up this whole battle. There's no way in hell he's going to withstand my next few moves. Cloud, game face on! This battle is ours!"

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself Lizzie? My names Olivia and you're going to remember that once I pound you into the ground! You're winning steak ends now! Battle on, Zebstrika!"

On the opposite side of the battlefield materialized a black horse-like Pokemon with a zig-zag white mane and tail with a matching white zig-zag pattern across her fur. The Thunderbolt Pokemon pawed the ground impatiently as she watched Cloud give her a silly-looking grin. The bubbly dragon was shaking with excitement for the battle to start.

"First move is mine. Zebstrika, Charge then Wild Charge!" Olivia commanded her Pokemon. Zebstrika's body began to radiate with an electrical charge that pulsed with a growing power. Suddenly, Zebstrika took off towards Cloud out a wild pace with strong electrical charges forming a golden aura around the black horse-like Pokemon.

"Cloud, Cotton Guard and follow up with Sky Attack!" Lizzie countered. Launching herself high into the air with a mighty push of her wings Cloud's body became surrounded in large puffs of cotton making the light blue parts of her body disappear. On closer examination one could see a slight silver aura surround the cotton as Zebstrika pushed hard off the ground and hurled herself into the air to meet Cloud.

A smirk flourished itself on Olivia's face as the large ball of cotton, that was Lizzie's Altaria, fell from the sky against Zebstrika's electrically charged Wild Charge. But the cocky teen soon realized something was wrong as the cotton began to fall away and Cloud's blue and white form emerged with a pulsing silver power radiating off of her body. With two flaps of her light wings Cloud's Sky Attack collided with a surprised Zebstrika and tossed the Pokemon high into the air effectively dealing damage and keeping her off guard.

"Okay, Cloud use Dragon Pulse for the finisher!" Lizzie called out. Immediately responding to her trainer's command Cloud opened her white beak and let loose a powerful shockwave that took the form of a swirling sphere with purple, red, and blue hues. Olivia tried to call out a counter-attack but she was too late. Her last Pokemon took the overwhelming attack head on and starting falling from the sky. Slamming into the ground with a large _thud_ Zebstrika lay defeated with black swirls present in her piercing blue eyes. "Yeah! The fucking battle was ours the whole fucking time! Olivia, you're such a cumtart to think you we're going to make a comeback and beat me." Lizzie and her two Pokemon burst into a happy dance as Olivia returned her fainted Pokemon. Giving Lizzie a bow Olivia walked off the battlefield trying to put a bounce in her step. "You two did a great job and so did Axis. Let's get our prize."

"What a great battle Miss Lizzie, you're choice of words were... certainly unique. Congratulations and here is your prize." The emcee spoke as he dropped a red box with a shiny gold ribbon into Lizzie's open hands. Tearing the ribbon off Lizzie took out a folded piece of paper and a map piece with coordinates on it.

 _Huh? What's this? Coordinates?_ Looking at the coordinates closely a grin spread on Lizzie's face as she recognized the place that was listed."Hmm, but what are the coordinates for?" Unfolding the paper Lizzy read what was written on it.

 _Congratulations, you have won the qualifiers tournament that you have entered. Unfortunately, this is only the beginning of the journey. More is to come but for now report to the coordinates listed on the front of this paper. They will lead you to the location of the next test. May luck be with you mighty trainer._

"Let's hurry guys! I want to get there as soon as possible! Talk about a challenging place to get to!" Lizzie exclaimed. Heading out of the stadium at a break-neck run Lizzie's face held a smile as her two Pokemon followed her excitedly.

* * *

( **A/N: Just a little teaser for the location of the next part of the tournament.** )

 _Trekking through wet lands trainer's pushed aside thick foliage as wet mud began to cake their shoes. Tall trees of different kinds soared into the air with large, thick leaves shedding small drops of water onto the travelers below. Pokemon suited to these wet conditions sat warily in the shadows of the wild nature around them; looks of curiosity etched onto their features at the strangers appearing in their unexplored land._

* * *

 **Aaaaaannnndddd that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed. I want to apologize with updates being so slow but I'm a very busy person IRL and in my final year of High School so things are hectic with preparing for scholarships and getting ready for college. I don't know when the next update will be but I can assure you the next chapter will be a lot longer.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
